beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bakuten Shoot Beyblade - Special Chapter 02
The New Generation!! (Japanese: 新世代！！, Shinsedai!!) is an extra chapter that is included with the fourteenth volume of the Beyblade manga. The plot revolves around Makoto Granger, the son of Tyson Granger who enters the "25th Super Battle Tournament" in an intend to defeat a rival. While there, Tyson meets up with his old childhood best friends, Chief, Max Tate, Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari, in a great throwback to their past selves. Plot Makoto Granger, a fierce-spirited beginner in Beyblade tests out a newly, remodeled Dragoon Beyblade obtained from his father. His father, Tyson Granger, is happy to see Makoto training so fiercely and swiftly, glad to see that his son is stepping into the footsteps of how he once was. Suddenly, Makoto and Tyson get an unexpected visit from Tyson's childhood best friends, Chief and Max Tate. Chief, who constructed the Dragoon remodel within his laboratory, along with Max's U.S.A. Beyblade Development Center. Happy to see them, Makoto is excited to see the presence of his "uncles", much to Max and Chief's dismay about their age. Tyson then approaches his son, knowing how strong he has become, Tyson gifts Makoto with his old, signature Beyblade cap that Tyson used to don during Beybattles. Makoto, moved by his father's gift, happily accepts it and tells him that he will need it to defeat a rival at "tomorrow's battle". The next day, Tyson, Max and Chief bring Makoto to the "25th Super Battle Tournament" hosted by DJ Daichi. As they arrive, Tyson reminiscences at how great their old friend, Daichi Sumeragi is becoming a Blader DJ. There, a young female Blader by the name of Lin Kon fights fiercely in the tournament, defeating her opponents with a Driger Beyblade of hers. Lin catches the eyes of Tyson, Max and Chief who subsequently visit Lin's parents, Ray Kon and Mariah. Ray, happy to see his old comrades, watches the tournament unfold with them. With Lin doing so greatly in the tournament, Daichi slightly teases the young female Blader for her power, which due to Lin's hot temper, attacks Daichi and beats him to a pulp, leaving him greatly injured. Which is much to Ray's dismay as he chases her in her wrongdoing. Ray later meets up with Makoto, happy to see that his "young eyes" reminds me of someone he knew "back in the day", flattering Tyson as a result. Later on, the 25th Super Battle Tournament has come down to the final match, with the last two Bladers remaining as Makoto Granger and Goh Hiwatari. The latter catches much of attention to Tyson, Max, Chief and Ray, who remember their old friend, Kai Hiwatari, the father of Goh. While Makoto and Goh "Let it Rip!" with their Beyblades, a Dragoon and Dranzer Beyblade, respectively, Tyson leaves his comrades for a chance to reconcile with Kai. With their sons' fighting as fiercely as ever, each intending to not have the other Blader lose, Tyson finally catches up with Mr. President, Kai Hiwatari. As he meets with Kai, he discusses about how their sons are very much int he likeness of themselves, just like how they used to Beyblade when they were just children. Though Kai, displeased with Tyson's words and intending not to have anything to do with Beyblade, subsequently pulls out his old Dranzer Beyblade, with Tyson stating at his old friend has never changed at all. While Makoto and Goh fight to their maximum potential to become the winner of their tournament, their respective fathers, Tyson and Kai decide to have one last Beybattle, for old times' sake. Launching out their Beyblades, Tyson and Kai gladly partake in another one of their past Beybattles, happy to have been battling once more, just as they used to, as kids. Children *Tyson Granger *Makoto Granger *Chief *Daichi Sumeragi *Ray Kon *Mariah *Rin Kon *Kai Hiwatari *Goh Hiwatari Beyblades *Remodeled Dragoon Beyblade used by Makoto *Driger Beybalde used by Lin *Tyson's Dragoon *Kai's Dranzer Category:Manga Chapters Category:Manga Category:Manga Exclusives Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Chapters Category:First Generation